Tandy Z-PDA
Alternative Namen * Tandy Z•550 * Tandy Zoomer Personal Digital Assistant Processor Architecture Custom chip designed by Casio Computer Co., Ltd., using an Intel-compatible CPU with integral clock generator, memory, bus, interrupt, timer, key, serial and infrared control units, power management unit, LCD controller. Operating System The GEOS system software from GeoWorks is object-oriented, multithreaded and multitasking, with an easy-to-use graphical user interface. The software provides: File manager * Printer drivers * Communication drivers * System-level password security * Launcher menu for application setup * Pop-up, on-screen keyboards: QWERTY, A-Z, international characters, symbols, math, handwriting recognition box Memory * System RAM - 1MB * Operating system configured to use 640KB for system heap and 384KB for RAM disk space System ROM 4MB containing the operating system, applications, and content Applications Palm Computing * PalmPrint - handwriting recognition * Palm Organizer with PowerInk, BackspaceInk, and expanded fields includes: ** PalmSchedule date book with alarms and to-do list manager ** PalmAddress address book with attached sketch pages ** PalmNotes notebook with table of contents ** 50,000-definition dictionary, 100,000-word spell checker, and 660,000-synonym thesaurus ** Calculator ** Home and world time clock ** Forms calculator ** Translation dictionary for 26 languages (up to 1,000 words per language) ** On-line help ** U.S. holidays, U.S. state/city information, international country/city info, area codes ** Travel data, birthstones and flowers, signs of the Zodiac, U.S. founding documents GeoWorks Games: Solitaire, Pyramid Solitaire, UKI Intuit Pocket Quicken personal finance application with checkbook register, credit card, cash, and expense account tracking capabilities America Online America Online E-mail and gateway to Internet with offline composition; ASCII text FAX and U.S. Mail gateway; wire services with news search; EAASY SABRE Travel Service; stock quotes; program downloading Hardware I/O Ports * Built-in infrared transceiver for wireless data transfer operating at up to 9600 bps * One RS-232 compatible serial port with subminiature 10-pin "D" connector * One 2.5mm subminiature headphone jack * One PCMCIA Type 2 slot, limited to 50mA maximum current LCD Display * 80mm wide x 100mm high monochrome LCD (0.3mm dot pitch) * 320 x 256 screen resolution Sound capability * Built-in speaker * Three square wave ton generators * White or metal noise generator * Programmable level control for each channel * Digital to analog converter (DAC) Controls, Switches, Indicators/Locks * Power on/off * Volume * Contrast * Cross-shaped cursor control and two control buttons * PCMCIA card lock Mass Storage (Optional) * PCMCIA SRAM Card * PCMCIA SunDisk Flash ROM Power Supply * Three "AA" alkaline batteries (included) * RAM memory backup supplied by two CR2032 lithium batteries (included) * AC adapter (optional) Dimensions * Size: 1" x 4.2" x 6.8" (H x W x D) * Weight: 15.3 ounces (with batteries) Accesories/Options * Cat. No. 25-3101: Serial cable for modem or data transfer * Cat. No. 25-3102: I/R interface for Z-PDA/PC communication * Cat. No. 25-3103: Replacement stylus * Cat. No. 25-3104: Deluxe stylus * Cat. No. 16-2018: AC adapter * Cat. No. 25-3107: PCMCIA memory card * Cat. No. 25-3108: Leather carry case = GEOS is a registerd trademark of GeoWorks = = Pocket Quicken is a trademark of Intuit = = Intel is a registered trademark of Intel Corporation = = PalmPrint, PowerInk, and BackspaceInk are trademarks of Palm Computing = = EAASY SABRE is a service mark of SABRE Travel Information Network = = America Online is a registered trademark of America Online Inc. = Links WerbeflyerKategorie:Zoomer